Teen Wolf: Life and Death
by Hidden leaf assassin
Summary: There's an Alpha pack in town and so are Stiles cousins Naja and Nico who happens to be werewolf's, now things just got crazier. Season 3 part 1, my take on it. Contains Gayness and maybe some lemon, and werewolf!Stiles! But in latter chapters. It's rated M because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! **

**Hidden: Hey guys I'm so sorry about not updating faster, but don'ts you worry your little hearts out, I'm still working the other story's, so yes its a new story, and its a Te- *Bang* Gah! **

**Road/Allen: Hidden what about our story?! **

**Stark/Steve: And ours!? **

**Duncan/Noah: And ours!? **

**Hidden: Look guys I'm doing all of them at the same ti- **

**Derek/Chris: *BANG* HIDDEN! **

**Hidden: Eke! GOD DAM IT YOU TWO DON'T DO THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUNTERS AND WEREWOLF'S IN ALWAYS BARGING IN ON OTHER PEOPLE HERE AND GIVING AND GIVING US HEART ATTACKS?! **

**Derek/Chris: US! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR WEIRD PARINGS?! **

**Hidden: Are you guys saw those? Yea well be mad all you want about the parings because I'm sooo not changing them. And if you guys haven't figured out what this story is...then shame on you. That's right lady's and gents, It's a Teen wolf fan-fiction! Yea I know the 4th season is already out, but I already started on this sooo have fun and I'll see- **

***Click* **

***RAWWE!* **

**Hidden****: *Sweat drops* Please pray for my life.! *Runs off***

**Danny: *Turns to Ethan* We might as well do the disclaimer. **

**Ethan: Fine by me. **

**Danny/Ethan: Hidden doesn't own Teen wolf or any of the characters, the wonderful Jeff Davies owns Teen Wolf. But Hidden owns all of her oc's. So no stealing unless you ask to borrow them of course. **

**All: *Stares at a runway Hidden* Enjoy!**

_**Chapter one: The Cousins and Their **_**_Secrete_**

Stiles's P.O.V

"Do you know how many car accident's involve deer, 247,00."

"Awe god, please go to school."

"But that's crossing the road, this one last night came right down the middle."

"I'm not going to beg you."

"Kay good impervious to your influence anyway."

" Do you consider bribe?"

"Couldn't hit my price."

"Contortion?"

"You've go nothing on me."

"Yea well when your done with...whatever it is that your doing me and your cousins will be downstairs."

I stop typing and satire at my dad who had already left.

"Who?" I asked

"Naja and Nico." He yelled from over his shoulder.

I sit there for a moment letting my dad's words sinking into my skull and then I realized at that moment that he wasn't joking.

"Oh. My. God."

I quickly text Scott of what was going down.

Stiles: Um do you remember my cousins Naja and Nico?

Scott: Yea there here, I know.

Stiles: How did you know!

Scott: R dad visited my mom at the hospital while Naja was getting a check up. And do you want to know what the weird part is?

Stiles: What?

Scott: They smelt like wolf's.

Stiles: Like as in werewolf's?

Scott: Exactly like werewolf's.

Stiles: That's not possible.

"Stiles lets go!" Yelled Naja

Stiles: Alright i'll talk you to you when I get to school, have you told Derek yet?

Scott: No, not yet. What about Lydia and Allison?

Stiles: Yea we need to tell them to, and text Derek to. He should know as well, if he hasn't figured it out yet.

Scott: I just text Derek, he knows that two wolfs showed up but doesn't know where, his having us meet at his house after school. He all so say's to bring you cousins.

Stiles: Alright.

I closed my phone and grabbed my stuff and headed down stares. When I got to the front door I saw two people standing there.

Naja who's the older one by a second was wearing black sweat pants a read tank top with a black leather jacket over it, and black DC high tops. the left side of her head was shaved and her black and bland streaked hair is in a ponytail.

Nico the youngest of the two had a more rocker look. A white t-shirt a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black and white Adidas high tops. His bland black streaked hair was in a short Mohawk.

**(Whoa, they've changed a lot, and they've gotten really dark. I guess that's what happens when their Hawaiian.) **

"Its about time, what the hell were you doing?" They asked in unison

(Well there audited is still the same.)

"I was doing research."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Still questioning your sexuality?" They asked in unison with a smile

"Shut up!"

They both laughed at me, clutching their stomachs and bending over and laughed.

**(I hate them so much)**

"Alright enough I get it, stop laughing."

"Were sorry Stiles its just so funny!"

"Yea, keep laughing it up you guys, anyways were meeting Scott and some of our friends after school at one of our others friends house, So get your buts out that door."

"Aye Sir!" **(A/N: Can you guys guess what anime that's from? You anime lovers better get this or I'll be upset! :( So get guessing) **

I just rolled my eye's as I shut the door, I was about to start the Jeep when I got a text message from Scott.

Scott: So what are you going to do if its true?

Stiles: About?

Scott: Your cousins being Werewolf's.

Stiles: I don't know dude, I really don't know.

I closed my phone and started the jeep and headed to school.

No One's P.O.V

As Lydia was talking to Allison she looked down at her phone it was a text from Scott.

Scott: Naja and Nico are back.

"Lydia who's Naja and Nico?"

"Them."

Allison looked up two see two dark skinned teenagers walking in behind Stiles, the Girls black blond stripped hair was pulled into a ponytail and her left side of her head was shaved. The boy and a short blonde black stripped hair was in a Mohawk.

"Their back."

As Naja and Nico where walking passed them they looked over at Lydia and she gasped a little bit. Both of their eye's glowed red then back to brown, then they looked away.

"Lydia did you see that?"

"Their werewolf's."

"Lydia!"

Lydia looked up to see Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Isaac walking up to them, they saw the look on their face's, pure horror.

"Are you guys ok, and why dose it smell like Wolf's just passed you?" Asked Erica

"Because two werewolf's just passed us." Said Allison

"And their eye's glowed red like..."

"Like what Lydia?" Asked Boyd

"Like an Alpha."

**xxx **

As everyone filed into class room Naja and Nico are sitting behind Erica and Jackson, Boyd was to their right Stiles and Lydia were to their left and Isaac, Scott and Alison where in front where of them, and at that moment all of their phones had went off as the teacher walks in.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." End quote

"That kids was an ending line from the first book we are going to read, and also the last text message you'll be receiving in this class, phones off please." As class goes on Naja and Nico were sending messages back and forth until the principal walked in and was talking to

Scott grabbed his thing's and followed out, a little while after Scott left Stiles noticed a band-aid on Lydia's foot.

"Hey Lydia whats that? Is that from the accident."

Lydia shakes her head and say's that Prada had bitten her.

"Your dog?"

"No my designer hand bag."

Stiles looks at her like really.

"Yes my dog."

"Ok maybe animals are sensing that maybe something is going to happen like they do when a earthquake is about to happen."

"So like what were going to have an earthquake."

"Or something, maybe it means that really bad is going to happen."

"Whats that saying about threes, once twice, and then bam. Everyone looks up to see a smear of blood and feathers, stopped what she was doing, she crossed to the widow where they all see a flock of birds heading to the window, the birds started to smashing into the windows but then stopped, they all fall to the ground, everyone was puzzled. And the thing that was on Stiles mind was 'what the hell just happened?'

**XXX**

After School Stiles and the twins got up to Derek's loft, Stiles pulled it opened and saw all the wolfs including Lydia and Allison even Peter was standing there along with Chris Argent glaring at them.

"Why are you guys glaring at me?"

"Where not glaring at you Stiles." Said Scott

"Were glaring at your cousins, and their going to tell us why the smell like wolfs." said a brooding Derek Hale

Stiles stood there shocked wide eyed at his friends.

"Are you guys for real?"

"Stiles, me and Allison saw their eye's change when they walked passed us." Said Lydia

"Stiles, they smell like wolfs. Derek said he felt two wolfs enter Beacan Hills." Said Boyd

"Oh come on guys, they may be the black sheep of our family-"

"Stiles."

"Ah no offence, but seriously guys come on, both of their parents were humans."

"What where their names?" asked Peter

"Lilly Stalinski and Zack Akamai."

Peter and Derek looked at each other with shocked expressions and turned back to Stiles and his cousins.

"Stiles the Akamai family are werewolf's, and a vary powerful one at that." Said Derek "Your cousins are born werewolf's and the current Alpha's of the Akamai pack."

Stiles stood there shocked he turned to his cousins, the twins looked at each other and sighed and smiled. They looked back and everyone, their eye's had turned from brown to a red and back again.

"Looks like we got caught bro."

"Looks like it sis, well you caught us. What do you want to know?"

**xxx End Of Chapter One. **

**Hidden: That's a wrap on chapter one guys haha I love cliff hangers don't you, and yes Erica, Boyd and even Jackson are in here, I like Erica and Jackson so their going to be in this story, and here are the parings. **

**JacksonxLydia (cause i don't know the name paring form them, if you guys do let me know and I'll fix it.) **

**Dethan (Danny and Ethan) **

**Sterek (Stiles and Derek) **

**Scisaac (Scott and Isaac) **

**Adian and Oc **

**Oc and Allison **

**Erica and ****Boyd**

**Kali and Ennis **

**and last but not least- **

**Chris: Don't Hidden please I'm-Mmmm! **

**Peter: Go on Hidden. *Smiles Evil.* **

**Hidden: *Cocks an eyebrow* okay weirdos anyway the last paring is Peter and Chris. Alright If you guys got that ('Aye Sir!') then congrats if not them shame on you! Haha just kidding, I'll tell you all in the next chapter, sooo with out further awed everyone! **

**All: Thank you and please review and comment. **

**Hidden: Oh and if your going to criticize please me nice about it, yea I'm not the worlds greatest speller, and my grammar is a little off, but hey no one's perfect, so be nice about your reviews, thank you and have a great day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hidden: *asleep at desk* **

**Ennis: As you can all see, Hidden is asleep. **

**Kali: I don't blame her, have you seen they way she writes all day and night for four stories, she hasn't been sleeping vary good for awhile, with work and the crap she's going through, let her sleep we can handle this. **

**Hidden: Ah! *Crash!* I'm ok. *Sits up and looks at the readers with droopy eye's.* I will talk to you all later, right now I'm really, really tired and... *falls over onto the floor* **

**Allison: Alright Hidden bed time, you need rest. *Picks up a sleepy Hidden* **

**Aidan: While Allison takes Hidden to her room I'll do the disclaimer. Hidden dose not own Teen wolf, the wonderful Jeff Davies and Mtv owns Teen Wolf, All Oc's belong to Hidden. **

**All: ENJOY! **

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

Danny's P.O.V

"There's our favorite Hawaiian that we missed so much."

Only two people call me their favorite and that's...I shot my head up to see two Polynesian's, Naja and Nico.

"Oh my god! You guys are back!" I said excitedly I got up off my chair and gave them a hug. They sat down with me talking about were they've been for the past ten years.

"Traveling huh, were?"

"All over, South America, Canada, Africa, Europe,Asia, Russia, the Pacific Islands, we just missed being in Becon Hills so we came back for our Junior year."

"Wait so how many languages can you speak?"

"We each know ten, Portuguese, Spanish, Swahili, German, Dutch, French, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Russian." Said Naja

"Wow, that's a lot. How did you mange to speak that many languages."

I looked up to see the two other twins walk in.

"Looks like your not the only twins here." I said pointing over their there shoulders.

They looked over their shoulders. I mad eye contact with one of the twins, Naja and Nico turned back around and smiled. They twins split off and went in a other direction.

Naja smiled at me, I just put my head down in shame.

"Awe Danny theirs no need to be shy, got talk to him, I'm sure-"

"Hey."

I looked up to see both of the twins, leather Jacket's and a really handsome smile's.

"Hi, I'm Naja, and this is my twin brother Nico and our friend Danny."

"Ethan and this is my twin brother Aiden we just moved here with our family."

"Nice to-"

*Once you go black you never go back*

Everyone looked at Naja as she took out her phone and her eye's widen in horror and her bother looked over at her phone and started to laugh.

"I'm going to kill her." she growled, and shot up off their chair and raced out the library door.

Nico just shook his head and got up grabbing his and Naja's backpack.

"I'll see you later Danny, Ethan, Aiden." And he left following Naja calmly

"Sorry about that, their really cool even though Naja's the older one."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yea, Naja is the older one by a seconded she's kind of a hot head sometimes, Nico is the younger one and is the calm and peaceful one of the two. Their both nice and caring like their mom, and when it come's to fighting their like their dad."

"Fighting?"

"Oh, that's right your new to this town, you see their dad was a martial artist and they learned how to fight when they were growing, their uncle is the Sheriff and their cousin Stiles goes to school here, their mother was the Sheriff's sister, she mover two Hawaii for collage came back with a boyfriend, Zack Akaim. They got married and had Naja and Nico in 1994.

The Akaim family moved from Hawaii to Becon Hill's four mouths later after their birth. Then ten years ago their house was filled with carbon dioxide. Most of their family we're in there, those two and ten other survived and they all moved away. Some said is was Kate Argent that did it. Kate a couple of years ago, a wild animal killed her. Naja and Nico lived with their uncle and stiles for about one week and they moved away with another family member." I said

"Then how are you guys friends?"

"We grew up together, I would go over to their house and play all the time in the woods, we were beast friends until the fire. They would send me post cards and or letter of were they are and were going next. It was kind of cool I still had some what contact with them, but about three years passed and I had no word from them so I assumed that they forgot. Its been ten years since I saw them, and they look great tall and they look like their parents."

**xxx**

Chris's P.O.V

I don't believe it, their alive. Their really alive, the last time I had seen them was when I went to Japan and that was years ago.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well I want to know why you didn't tell me you were werewolf's, and where the hell have you guys been for the last ten years, the letters that you sent us were no help either!" Yelled Stiles

They looked at each other dropping their heads and sighing.

"We've been traveling/hiding."

"_Why?_"

"Gerard."

**XXX**

That name made me go rigged, that old man was tracking them down all these years, the toughest and youngest Alphas in the world.

"When Gerard heard that eleven of us had survived the wolfs ban poison we had to do something, so we moved out of the country with a little help of Chris Argent. We spent five years traveling and the last five years hiding from Gerard and his hunters, we saw Chris again in Japan. We came back on our own, Hey Chris, looking good."

Everyone turned towards me. I sighed

(Dame that old fool and his stupid everything.)

"It nice to see you guys again, Yin&Yang, or should I be calling you Naja and Nico now?"

They growled at me.

(Haha, that never gets old.)

"Wait dad you know Stiles cousins?"

"I've know them for years, their mother Lilly and John were best friends with me and Peter growing up we did everything together got in trouble a lot when we were younger, when we graduated Lilly went to Hawaii and meet Zack Akami and the Alpha of the Akami pack at the time before these two." I said pointing at Naja and Nico

"They got married and went to Japan for their honey moon, our mom got pregnant and in 1994 November 20 the we were born, I got my fathers black hair and his dark brown eye's, Nico got our mothers dirty blond hair and dark blues eye's. However she was dying because of the birth and at that time she knew about the werewolf's and the hunters, and everything. Our dad offered her the bit she took it and the next morning she had and glowing yellow eye's like the rest of us."

"Naja and I were born humans and had to wait until we were 13 for the bit. However that changed, en years ago hunters came and put mountain ash entire house, and poisoned us with wolfs ban, since Nico and I were humans at the time it didn't cause us harm, our dad told us to go and hide in different spots. I was hiding for about 2 minutes when Nico opened the door and pulled me out and took me to our parents. Our dad gave us the bite and we became the Alphas and moved."

_**XXX**_

Nico's P.O.V

"Oh Stiles I have something for you." Said Naja

She grabbed her backpack and headed towards the table, as she was shuffling through it to she pulled out four items: a metal bat a wolf mask, with a red jacket, and black finger less gloves completed the outfit. (_**A/N: I got this idea off of pintrest, with one of the pictures, the picture belongs to Creature13 on deviantart) **_

"Since your running the the wolfs anyways I figured you needed an outfit to go with it." Said Naja

I looked up at stiles his face struck with amazement. I just smiled and looked around and the others their shocked expressions matched Stiles.

"I don't know what to say."

"Try it on dumb ass."

Stiles grabbed the stuff and left the room, he came out two minutes later, bat lung over his shoulder a hand in his jacket and the hood over the metal mask.

"Looking good Genim."

"Please don't use that name, its weird."

" Oh please, no one can even pronounce it right."

He took the mask off and glared at us, it was kinda of cute.

_**XXX **_

**Hidden: Hey guys its me and I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I know its a little shorter then my other one but I had to explain my Oc's a little bit and and to introduce the twins, yes I know my story is a little wired, but I promise it will get better, and remember the girl up on top were Naja said 'I'm going to kill her' yea that another Oc and more soon to come.**

**Isaac: Hidden! Derek want's to see you! **

**Hidden:Coming! I will see you all in chapter three, and again thank you for reading, reviewing, following and Favoring this story. have a good day night, or whatever it is your are in the world. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hidden: It's chapter three everyone, and do you like the parings? If not then tell and I shall change them if I have enough people asking to change it. So I hope everyone enjoyed the seconded chapter hopefully this one chapter is long enough for you guys, so enjoy! **

**All Cast Members: *Asleep on the floor* **

**Hidden: You think I over worked them? **

**Jeff Davies: Eh the'll be fine. **

**Hidden: Well since your here wanna do the Disclaimer? **

**Jeff Davies: Eh, why not. Hidden Leaf Assassin does not own Teen Wolf, I own it. Enjoy. **

**Hidden: No emotion what so ever. **

**Chapter Three; The Bank Vault and Cora Hale? The beating of the Alpha's. **

**Naja's P.O.V **

"Naja, Nico!"

I looked up to see Stiles and Scott walking towards me and Nico with worried expressions on their faces, oh this isn't good.

"Whats wrong?"

"We need your help."

"With?"

"Finding Erica, Isaac and Boyd, the Alpha pack got them on their way to school, and are holding them hostage at an old bank, there's also Alpha twins and they go to school here with us."

"Who Aidan and Ethan?"

"Yes."

I looked over at Nico nodding our heads. We looked back towards them.

"How can we help?"

"Well we also have another problem."

"And that is?"

"They want you in their pack, along with Derek."

I looked shocked, why would they want us in their packs?

"Why?"

"To make them stronger, They've heard that you two were back in town, the twins tipped your off to their leader his name is Deu-"

"Decualion, I thought as much." I said

"How do you know him?"

"We came across him a few time, he had Ennis, and Kali with him at the time, we were in London."

"What happened?"

"We lost two family members to them."

_**XXX**_

When me and Nico arrived at the bank we were surrounded by the Alpha's

"Hello Ennis, Kali, it's nice to see you guys again. Aidan, Ethan."

"The Akima twins, it nice to see you again as well, we've been expecting you." Said Ennis in a playful voice

"Where not here to play games Ennis, where's Erica, Isaac and Boyd?"

"In the vault, but before we give them back to you, you have to join us." Said Kali

"Not going to happen."

Me and Nico looked at each other nodding our heads, and we went into a fighting stance.

"Oh so they do want to play." Said Kali

"Kali, Let the twins handle this one." Said Ennis

We looked to see that the twins were combined as one giant Alpha, and running towards us. The Akaim twins looked at each other and smiled and ran towards the twins splitting off into different directions Nico went after Ennis and Naja went after Kali, the twins also split up, Aidan went to help Ennis and Ethan with Kali.

Kali and Naja were in a hand to hand combat. Naja mad a round house kick hitting Kali on the side sending her flying on to the floor, spinning on her foot Naja caught Ethan's hand twisting it behind his back picking him up from the ground and throwing him over her shoulders and dropping him on the ground hard right on his back.

"Ethan!" Yelled Aidan

She turned around to see Kali getting back up and running towards her. When Kali got close enough Naja spun fast her left foot hitting Kali's left side knocking her to the side and lading right next to Ethan.

"Kali!" Yelled Ennis

"Your opponent is over here you two!" Yelled Nico

Kicking Ennis in the back sending him flying towards Naja who jumped and brought her foot down on his back sending him flying the ground and laying on the ground next to Kali. Nico twisted in the air, bringing the point of his foot slamming it into Aidan's stomach, Aidan crumbled to the ground on his hands and knees then falling the side. Erica, Isaac and Boyd came running out, Boyd caring someone in his arms. They looked at all four of the Alpha's lying on the ground, and then looked at Stiles's cousin with amazement.

"How the hell are you two so strong?" Asked Kali

"Years of training, practice, and control. We have been studding with Alpha's from all over the wold, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, and Russia, and many more. Hand-to-hand combat come naturally to me and Nico. The next time you want to mess with our cousins friend's, just remember what happened here today." I said as I we walked out of the bank.

I looked over at Boyd curious as to who he is caring.

"Boyd, who's that in your arms?"

"Cora Hale." He said

"Holly shit! Really?!"

_**XXX**_

**Nico's P.O.V **

Naja and I got all four werewolf's into Naja's Chevy Truck there were three seats in the front and three in the back, Cora was in the middle with Erica on her left and Boyd on her right, Naja in the drivers seat Isaac was in the middle and I was in the passengers seat. Naja started the car and we got out of there, Deucalion well not be happy about this. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Derek.

"Nico what are you doing?" Asked Naja

"Calling Derek."

"You do realize that Cora has not seen the full moon in four mouths right and your calling her brother to do what exactly."

"Yes I do realize that she hasn't seen the full moon but she's passed out and he need's to know that his younger sister is alive, she'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

_"Hello?' _

"Derek it's Nico, we have Erica, Isaac and Boyd, but we picked up something more."

_"And that would be." _

"Your sister Cora."

_"What! Are you sure?" _

"That's the name she gave Erica, Issac and Boyd when they asked her."

_"Were are you guys going, me and the rest of the pack we'll meet you there." _

"The only place were we keep our younger werewolf's locked up when they first transform, our hold house."

_"Oh...are you sure?" _

"Yea were sure. She hasn't seen the full moon in four mouths Derek, so were going to chain her up for tonight."

_"I'll be there." _

"Alright, bye."

I closed my phone and we sat there for about twenty minutes. Naja pulled up next to an old house in the forest everyone got out, Boyd grabbed Cora and Erica and Isaac looked up at the house in amazement.

"What is this place?" Asked Isaac

"Welcome to the Akiama house, Boyd follow me. Naja stay here and wait for Derek and the rest of the pack we'll be in the basement."

"Okay."

I walked towards the house and came to a stop, I looked up at the house that I grew up in. I sighed and walked in, I came to a stop.

"You know if we fix this place up a little bit get a whole lot new things like paint and new furniture, getting the heater and pluming and water up and running again, you all can move in here and use it as a wolf den. I'm sure Derek wont mind." I said to Boyd, Erica and Isaac.

"Wait really, you'll let us live here?" Asked Erica

"Why not there's enough rooms here that everyone can have one, this place was built to house friends and family of the pack. The Hale family had rooms here as well, that's why this house was so huge, family and friends would come and go, it's four stories tall and the Akaima propriety is combined with the Hale propriety." I said leading them the basement.

_Nico, Naja! _

I stopped in my tracks looking around, I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over to see Isaac smiling at telling me it was ok. I smiled back at him and kept walking towards the chamber, where we keep the new wolfs during their first full moon.

"But her in here and well wait for Stiles on this next part."

"Why?" asked Boyd

"Because only a human can activate mountain ash besides and druid, and Alan is a doing other things."

I heard running down the satires and in came the rest of the pack, Naja came in first, then Derek, followed by Peter, then Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Finally Stiles.

"Stiles, Allison and Lydia follow me, the rest of you can stay here." I said

I quickly ran up the stairs followed by Stiles, I ran into the Kitchen rummaging through things.

"Don't just stand there help me look for mountain ash there should still be some left around here."

Ten seconds after we started to look I herd Stiles yell that he found a whole case.

"Grab a bottle, and take it down to the basement and surround Cora with it. I'll be right down." I said as I bolted up the satires towards my old room I threw it opened looking around that one extra piece that I'm missing.

(Were is it?)

Then I spotted it, there lying on the floor was my tranquilizer gun and next to it was a bottle of xylazine, perfect! I grabbed both the gun and the tranquilizer and ran down the stairs and towards the basement.

When I got there everyone was in a circle and Cora was in the middle growling and snarling at people.

"Well looks like we wont need this." I said tossing the gun and the drug to the side.

_**XXX **_

Naja's P.O.V

I felt some one shaking my shoulder really hard.

"Mom, five more minutes."

"Naja wake up." Yelled the voice

"No let me sleep, tired...up all night...five more minute's."

"Oh my god, Naja wake the hell up everyone is waiting on you."

I opened my eye's to see mister sour wolf himself Derek-fucking-Hale

"What do you want sour wolf I'm sleeping."

"You and your brother havce been sleeping for twelve hours, it time to get up."

"Whatever you say grumpy pants." I said getting up and getting hit over the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled "You know if you keep hitting people and being grumpy all the time you wont find a girl friend." I said looking at him.

He looked at me with his cheeks tinted with a pink blush. "Oh. My. God. You've found your mate, haven't you?" I asked "I d-don't know what your talking about." He stuttered

"It's Stiles isn't?" I asked with a smile and it grew wider when the blush deepened. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet."

"You better hurry then, before someone takes him from you." I said with a smile.

"What about you and that other Alpha, Aidan I believe his name was." He said with a wide grin.

"At lest he asked me out, and we've been dating way before him and his brother joined the Alpha pack." I said with a grin on my face

He just looked at me with an annoyed expression and that famous sour wolf look, his so broody. Well I would imagine with all of the shit that Kate-f #$ing-Argent caused and then the death of his sister Laura by Peter's hand, I would be broody and all sour wolf to.

"Just ask him out, I'm sure he feels the same why about you." I said as I walked out the door. I heard a small grunt taking that as a maybe. I just laughed

_**XXX**_

**Hidden: Hey guys, here is another Chapter of Teen Wolf and lets just say, I had a hard time writing this, because of all the writers block and all that- **

**Naja: Hidden Derek's here! **

**Hidden: Great, anyway's let the paring begin nest chapter, that's right Derek will confess his felling for a lovey annoying hyperactive boy. And Ethan and Danny will also hook up in the next chapter, along with Peter and Chris. I'm so evil. **

**Derek: You have no idea.**

**Hidden:EEK! Dammit Derek don't do that! Or I'll do something really mean. *Smile evilly.* **

**Derek: Or what?**

**Hidden: No sexy time with Stiles in the next chapter or ever in this story. **

**Derek: **_**You wouldn't.**_

**Hidden: Oh I will, Now I'll see you all in the next chapter, Sayōnara****! (Good-bye!) **


End file.
